Les pauvres personnages oubliés
by Anga-ThE-PrInCeSsE-bLuE
Summary: Pour ne pas oublier qui est qui je vous propose de me choisir un nom dans la liste et je vous ferait un pitit truc........aller enjoy la compagnie! Je met rating M car peut y avoir lemon si je peut en caser un !
1. Présentation

Salut alors ici ce sera des histoires sur les personnages oubliés dans la grande saga du millénaire : celle de Stephenie.

Je commence d'abord par demander des gens sympa pour me donner un premier nom ensuite je vais vous concocter un truc ravissannnttt…..faites moi confiance…. !!!

___________________________________________________________________________

Je vais tout d'abords vous faire un chapitre sur l'une des ces 4 personnes choisissez et review :

Jane

Alec

Shiobban

Ou Mike

___________________________________________________________________________

Je préviens que c'est le premier nom de la première review que je prendrais……..

En attendant un grand merci…… :)


	2. Jane: La compliquée

J'avais dit que le premier qui écrivait aurait son chapitre donc c'est donc ...ta dam...boom...boom... (Oui je sais je traîne en longueur) ...c'est Jane de l'idée de **Tianojuni** et comme c'était la première et bien a gagné... !

Donc le chapitre sera sur Jane….

Dois-je préciser que ce n'est que pour le fun, que je ne gagne pas d'argent et que je m'excuse au près de Stephenie Meyer pour l'avoir utilisée en tant que victime de Jane...?

* * *

Les gentils remerciements:

**° Tianojuni :** merci merci merci ton idée me plait donc Jane en furriiie... ! (C'était Jane que je voulais et que je préfère –je sais suis sadique hin hin hin)

**° Ham.Z :** merci et puis ton idée est intéressante et sinon je peux toujours prendre Mike pour le deuxième chapitre (Y va souffrir...)

**° 00Anabelle00 :** Mike ? En niaiseux, c'est une bonne idée...et puisque vous êtes déjà deux à m'avoir demandé cela je vais faire le prochain chapitre sur Mike...en tout cas merci !

**° Jereood29 : **Alec ? Tu es comme moi, fan d'Alec ? Bien, je pense que je peux faire ça en troisième chapitre, bien que dans celui de Jane nous ayons déjà une apparition d'Alec...en tout cas merci en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise!

**° Fande0601 :** Drôle de pseudo ? Enfin, je suppose que chacun fait ce qu'il veut...Mike en deuxième chapitre c'est décidé on verra bien si tu aimes, en attendant merci pour ta review !

* * *

Les pauvres personnages oubliés :

**Jane**

Jane, que savons nous réellement de ce vampire...rien et il est là le problème !

Nous avons donc décidé d'interviewer Stephenie M. pour nous parler d'une de ces plus grandes réussite littéraire : Jane, ce prénom de 4 lettres qui fait frémir jusqu'au plus petit vers de terre de cette planète.

_Auteure :_ Alors pouvez-vous nous parlez de Jane, l'abominable et horrible garce ?

_Stephenie M. :_ Elle n'est pas si abominable que vous le dite en fait c'est le personnage dont je suis...

_A:_ ...le plus fière ?

_SM (pas ça bande de petits cochons) : _...nan en fait je pencherais plutôt pour une personne con...

_A :_ ...pliquée c'est à la Dorian Grey c'te phrase : donc Jane est compliquée !

_SM :_ C'est ça ! Mais en même temps...

_Jane :_ Comment ça compliqué je vous en fouterais moi des compliquées... !

_SM :_ Vous voyez...il est là le problème...cette vampirette sadique s'est invitée dans mon histoire très...

_A :_...niaise et cucu ?

_SM :_ Si on veut ...je dirais plus intéressante et romantique. (_Exténuée par le fait que personne ne comprend son roman si romantique à ses yeux...bon il est romantique mais au bout d'un moment on veut de l'action, de la vraie action et ça Jane nous le donne gratuitement pour nos beaux yeux de mortels)_

_A :_ Niaise et cucu dirons-nous...j'ai une question que je me pose depuis longtemps, pouvez-vous y répondre ?

_SM :_ Allez y toujours on verra bien. (_Attrape une boîte d'aspirine et se l'enfile avec un verre d'eau généreusement apporté par Jane)_

A : Es-ce qu'Edward était vierge au moment de sa lune de miel avec Bella ? _(En réponse aux regards outragées de l'assistance l'auteure fait remarquer que tout le monde se l'est posé cette question !)_

_SM :_ ...kovvv ! ...kruuff ! _(S'étouffe avec le verre d'eau...Jane la laisse ramper sur le carrelage de la cuisine)_

_A :_ Je n'aurais pas du poser cette question c'est ça ?

_J :_ Elle est trop sensible quand on lui parle de son Edward perfecto en ces termes...t'en fais pas va, c'est juste une auteure très amoureuse de son personnage...le sujet ce n'était pas moi à la base ?

_A :_ Si...alors tu peux nous faire ton portrait en cinq mots ma chère !

_J :_ PAS DE FAMILLIARITE ENTRE NOUS...ON N'A PAS ELEVE LES COCHONS ENSEMBLE !

_A :_ ...le fait de crier ne vas du tout avec ton personnage, tu le sais ? _(La goutte d'eau derrière le crâne)_

_J :_ _(Essoufflée par ses cris)_...d'accord je la refais : pas de familiarité entre nous...on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble ! _(Voix froide et très très intimidante)_

_A :_ Bon et ce portrait... _(En raison d'un regard froid et d'une séance de torture à la clef si elle ne se tait pas...l'auteure reformule sa phrase)_ ...bien ma chère et invincible vampire, je ne suis qu'une modeste petite chose sans importance aucune, pouvez vous pour les spectateurs me faire votre noble portrait en cinq mots... ?

_J :_ Puisque, je suis magmatisme je vais répondre à ta question...

_(Se fait brutalement couper par l'arrivée inopinée d'Alec le Magnifique..._

_J : Comment ça le Magnifique ?_

_A : Il m'a payé...j'exécute...donc je disais le Magnifique et celui-ci prend la parole pour répondre lui-même à la question)_

_Alec :_ Moi le Magnifique _(Sourire à la Gilderoy Lokhart)_...je vais répondre à la question, ma sœur est comment dire : Sadique, Sadique, Sadique, Sadique et...ah oui Sadique ! Je tiens à préciser que je suis sorti premier au grand concours national du plus beau sourire d'Italie !

_(Le Magnifique part soudainement laissant une assemblée bavant...précisons qu'il est partit sur la moto volante de Hagrid) _

_A :_ La réponse est très diversifiée, vous en conviendrez...

_J :_ Mon frère est un malade mental... _(Cris indignées de la Team Alec...rires foireux de la Team Edward et Jacob, pour UNE fois d'accord sur quelque chose)_ ...mais c'est mon frère, ça fait des siècles que le supporte...

_Inconnue (Dans la Team Alec) :_ Si tu veux on échange nos places grognasse !

_J (Part faire joujou avec son pouvoir) :_ Tu vas voir misérable !

_A :_ Je précise que cette interview est terminée...et que c'était à vos risques et périls.

_(Soudainement Stephenie Meyer reprend du poil de la bête et se lève...le carrelage ce n'est pas cool pour faire une sieste)_

_SM :_ Vous voyez enfin ce que j'éprouve à longueur de temps en ayant Jane à la maison, elle terrorise mon mari nous n'avons plus de vie de couple, et tout ça pour que j'écrive un livre sur la grandeur d'Aro !

_(L'auteure vous apprend qu'elle à été obliger de couper à cet endroit l'interview car Stephenie Mayer parle un peu trop de sa vie, moralité il ne fallait par créer Jane !)_

* * *

Alors c'était bien ou pas ?

Je sais pas du tout ce que ça vaux en fait...^^

Bonnes vacances et bonnes révisions à tout les PAES dans la même situation que moi !

Anga


End file.
